Jumping a Time Track
This is the first episode of the First Series of Caged1's User Series Story The Doctor groaned as he heard the TARDIS dematerialise; he started to sit up from his lying down position, scratching the back of his head. he cold feel a liquid, and turned. No, jut a small puddle of something. He suddenly woke up fully. It wasn't a puddle of water, but a puddle Zychloroxide. This was only found on, "Gallifrey," the Doctor looked further around, a sandy yet rocky ground. Definitely, Gallifrey; he then thought of Amy and Rory. They were aboard the TARDIS, and heading for Hyperthos, or whatever it was called. His mind had gone blank, and he could feel some odd memories being taken away. Not important ones, but small things. Like the first time he'd had a jelly baby. Then, he realised he was being stupid. For all he knew he had forgotten important memories. He just couldn't remember them; he started to stand up, to explore. he saw it above him, in all it's glory. The citadel of the timelords... The other was amused, but also shocked by what he saw. Down below, outside the citadel, a scavenger wa climbing up the rocky face. However, scans showed that the same man was having tea with him now. Four men were in his dining room. The Monk, the Doctor, Omega and the Corsair. He thought of the war that had been predicted, and other wars in the past. AT one point, in the civil war, the Other had his neck chopped off and his head sown back onto his body. A timelord had gave his life to keep the other alive, giving him all the regnerations. He left his study to speak with his guests. The Doctor looked up at his Old House. The house was on one of the upper leverls, not as high as the time lord president. He looked down at where he arrived, to find himself not being able to remember where he has awoken. He carried on walking, but felt himself being watched and looked up at the Other's house. It was one of his dinners, which the Doctor himself was likely to be at. Could it be the one where the Other had given that odd speech about the future? "I see, in the future, one day one us sitting here will be walking, no scrambling, up the hills outside. I have seen one of you outside, but I will not tell you who. The future is not set, destiny not yet sealed. The ancients have not yet got us," the Other sat down, staring for some reactions. The Monk rose a glass, "To us!" a cheer, but the Other saw the Doctor muttering, "And for the Ancient, for not yet getting us," The ancients; he remembered that part of the speech well. But who were they, and why did the Other bring it up then. It made no sense! He would ask around once he reached the Citadel. No-one was on guard. The brief, five minute break shift, where all guards reported to the eye of harmony. He slipped in, forgetting to close the door from what was behind. Only timelords could enter the Citadel and the people who followed were not timelords. The Ancients hid behind the Doctor, who seemed to be reading something on a notice board. They whispered, and one said very distinctively, "Let's get him now, he doesn't know who we are. He is the only one who can interfere with our plans. For the Ancients, and the End of Time," The Doctor had been listening and ran through the streets of the Citadel. Night was falling, and he couldn't risk whatever these creatures were planning for him. He didn't understand; he knew he had jumped a time track but how could he have jumped into a Timelocked area. Unless time could change inside timelocks. perhaps that was exactly what was happening now. he ran round a final corner and was met with a dazzling light. He saw a figure, coming through the light. Someone was coming: An ally or an enemy. he couldn't go on in case of the latter, but he couldn't go back. He was stuck, possibly in great danger. Then the figure came into existence, and the Doctor stared in disbelief. To Be Continued... Category:Caged1